Bring back 25 gems to the Concierge
Bring back 25 gems to the Concierge is the first mission in Daxter, coinciding with Daxter's first job as an exterminator at Kridder Ridder. Daxter's new employer Osmo tells him to go find the Concierge at the Westside Hotel, who would tell him what to do. After first sending him to find the elevator key, the Concierge then requires the return of 25 skull gems as proof of a sufficient job. Upon completion, Osmo was paid in full by a satisfied Concierge. Walkthrough Once inside the hotel and after talking to the Concierge, look around for the key, which will be in one of the corners. After obtaining the key, you are now able to use the elevator at the end of the hallway, which will transport you to the arboretum. Exit the elevator and you will encounter your first enemy: a swarm of termites. Swat them with the electric bug swatter and then turn a corner to get a message from the Concierge about the killer plants. Either crawl ( ) past the killer plant or give it a wide berth and avoid it completely. Make your way past the broken bridge and along the path until you run into your first metal back. Squash it to receive a skull gem, which you will need an additional 24 of to complete the mission. Continue through the arboretum, killing more bugs, using lily pads to cross a river, wall jumping to reach a high ledge, and then enter a new room with two large pillars supporting a pair of platforms each. Use a nearby sloped wall as a path to get up to the platforms and enter the large pipe in the wall located on the other side. The pipe will transport you to another area inside the hotel. At this point, you will find yourself in a rundown hallway with a collapsed floor. Prepare for more bugs around here. All doors are locked and without the keys you will have to crawl under openings where possible. Crawl under the door situated at the end of the hallway, entering a hotel room. From here, use the bed as a trampoline to get onto the high ledge. There is a small opening situated here through which you can crawl, taking you to a dining room. Take care of the bugs around here and go through the hallway at the end of the room to enter another large room, past a killer plant in a pot. There is a circular depression in the red cushioned floors here and a few small gaps in the walls, from which several bugs spawn. After eliminating the bugs, go through another hallway to enter yet another large room. This room will have a large round bed in the center, which from underneath another large amount of metal backs will spawn. You should be able to reach the mission goal once these bugs have been eliminated. After doing so, use the bed as a trampoline and grab onto the chandeliers situated above you. Close by is another small opening through which you can crawl to enter a small room. There is another sliding section here. Avoid the grinders in the floor and the platforms jutting out from the walls. Once you reached the end, you can safely return to the lobby and talk to the Concierge to finish the mission. Category:Missions in Daxter